The Christmas Date
by carmenpatarmen
Summary: A Fan-Fiction from Shin Megami Tensei's 'Persona 4', Taking place the day before Christmas Eve, Yu wakes up to a text message from Naoto asking him if he wanted to spend Christmas eve together. He accepts but is immediately stuck on the fact that he can't think of a good gift to get Naoto.


Hello, It's me Carmen! C: This is my first fan fiction here and i'm excited and i hope you all enjoy this ((: This Fanfiction takes place around the time of the christmas date in persona 4 where you choose a girl to spend christmas with. I warn you that this contains spoilers about the killer in the game and of course the christmas date. I hope you all enjoy this and i look forward to your feedback :D

**DISCLAIMER! **

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF PERSONA 4'S AWESOMENESS, IF I DID, NAOTO AND YU WOULD HAVE GOTTEN MARRIED IN THE ANIME OR SOMETHING.

Now let's begin C:

* * *

**12/23 Early Morning**

I wake up to the sound of my cell phone buzzing and I take a look at the wall clock above my TV to read the time. To my complete surprise I see that it's 7:00! Who in the world could be texting me at such a god forsaken hour? On winter break! And it's so early in the morning? How important is it that it couldn't wait until a more decent time? Like 11:00!

I let out a tired grunt as I reach over to get my phone that was sitting conveniently next to my futon, I have to wait a few moments though so my eyes can adjust to the bright light of my cell phone screen and when they do, I'm surprised to see that I've received a text from my girlfriend Naoto. I feel a grin slide across my face as I open the text.

C U 2MORROW? Y/N  
PLZ REPLY ASAP!

Ohhh— that's right! We were going to spend Christmas Eve together! How could that have slipped my mind? Thank goodness Naoto stays on top of things or I might have forgotten completely. But still, I can't help but laugh a little; she's always been so formal with me. We've already been dating for a few months and she still gets all flustered when we kiss and stuff, but I'm surprised though, she basically just asked me out. That must've taken a lot of courage coming from her. I quickly reply with a simple 'sure' and then I put my phone down.

Well, there's no use in going back to bed since I'm wide-awake. I decided to fold up my futon just to get it out of the way, my mind wandered as I did so,

You know... I'm always so used to having to ask Naoto to go on dates with me. I remember when we were solving the case of the phantom thief, which just turned out to be her grandfather taking her stuff and hiding them in strange places. It's all thanks to that little wild goose chase that we both started going out. I would always walk her home from school because I was worried about her, of course, being the kind of person Naoto is, she would always protest at first but she didn't ever put up too much of a battle.

I guess that counted as one of our first dates though. We would talk about various things as I walked Naoto home, not just of the murder cases here in Inaba. I learned that she loves high places and she learned a little about me too I guess. I think she's warming up to me now though, I couldn't even hold her hand before without her grabbing hold of her gun out of instinct. Those were some good times though Ha-ha...

Once I have my futon all folded up nice and neatly, I put it against the wall and then walk downstairs.

"Hey Nanako I'm up—"

I stop dead in my tracks when I reach the bottom step.

How could I have forgotten?

Nanako is still in the hospital, along with uncle. I guess I've become so used to waking up and seeing Nanako in front of the TV. The house feels so empty without the both of them.

I let out a sigh as I enter the kitchen to prepare myself some breakfast. It's a shame that Nanako and uncle will be spending Christmas in the hospital. I should go visit them. I have to give Nanako her gift.

Wait… what did I get for Naoto…?

Oh crap.

**12/23 Afternoon**

"Hey Yosuke, I have a question." Teddie announces as he remains in his current position, which is to wave at all costumers that come into Junes. Yosuke is standing right across from him shoveling snow out of the way so costumers can walk in, he seems a little irritated though, it's been snowing all day but his father still insisted that they work outside on this certain day.

"What is it Teddie?" He asks with irritation in his tone of voice.

"What's Christmas?" Teddie asks innocently, though he never stops waving at the passing costumers. "I heard the housewives talking about it and when they saw me they told me, 'Merry Christmas!' Does that mean I have to Marry Christmas or something? Oooh! Oooh! Is she cute?"

Yosuke slaps his forehead in frustration. How stupid can Teddie be? It's ironic how he knows a lot of things he shouldn't, but all the things that matter he's completely oblivious to.

"No— Dude you've got it all wrong. Christmas isn't a person it's a holiday. It's a day where everyone gives each others presents."

"Oooh! Does that mean that I'll be getting a present from you Yosuke?"

"Yeah... No."

"Whaa— Why not?"

"Dude you should already know, I haven't gotten my paycheck yet. So no gifts for anyone!"

"Awe..."

As Teddie is pouting, Yosuke spots me walking over to them.

"Hey partner! What brings you here?"

"Oh, just running a couple of errands... That's all." I reply innocently. In reality, I'm actually here to see if I can find anything to get Naoto for Christmas. I of course can't tell Yosuke that though because well… no one... really knows... that I'm dating Naoto... We're sort of keeping it between us for right now. Or at least until things get serious.

"Oh, Okay—" Yosuke says, but is soon cut off by Teddies' loud outburst.

"Sensei!" He calls out and forgets all about his station as a greeter and runs up to me.

"H-hey Ted..." I say with a smile as I scratch the back of my head awkwardly.

"Sensei what're you doing here? Did you come to marry Christmas too?"

"Uh... what...?"

"Just ignore him. Teddie! Get back to your spot right now or no more snacks!"

"WHAT? No more snacks? Yosuke you're so cruel!" Teddie whines as he walks back to his spot, waving at costumers.

"Hey what are you guys doing outside anyway? It's freezing." I ask the both of them, trying to divert the attention away from the question Teddie just asked.

"Ha! Try explaining that to my dad. He won't listen."

"I'm okay Sensei! Because I have my Teddie fur!" Teddie says with a smile. Yosuke just gives him an irritated look.

"Yeah Teddie, we get it. You have your Teddie fur and I have to freeze my butt off all day."

"Hehe."

After a silence that lasts about a good thirty seconds, I awkwardly clear my throat.

"Ha-ha! Well uh... Yeah... Those errands..." I begin to say, as I begin to walk inside Junes, I'm not trying to be mean or anything but, I'm just wasting time talking and I know it's going to probably take all day to find a gift for Naoto. I only have today to find something.

"Oh yeah, hey wait Yu!" Yosuke calls out to me and I hesitantly turn back around to face my best friend. Oh man— I feel like he knows.

"Yes, Yosuke?" I ask, trying to sound non-suspicious.

"You didn't notice?" he asks, raising his eyebrow at me confused.

"Notice what?" I ask, feeling panic rise in the pit of my stomach. Oh my god— does he know about Naoto and me…?

"Your shoes untied."

"Huh—" I quickly look down at my feet and to my surprise, Yosuke's right. Immediate relief washes over me as I quickly bend down to tie my shoe. That was close. He seriously scared me for a second.

"T-thanks Yosuke." I say sheepishly when I get back up.

"No problem partner!"

"Well, see you both later, I have to go finish some last minute shopping now. See you guys later!"

"All right, Bye!" Both Teddie and Yosuke say and I enter Junes.

Please... Don't let this gift finding be hard.

**12/23 Evening**

I can't believe I spent literally all day in Junes and I didn't find anything that could pass as a decent gift for Naoto. I didn't think that this would be so hard. Christmas Eve is tomorrow, why didn't I start looking for a gift sooner? Why did it just occur to me NOW to get her something?

I mean... she IS my girlfriend, I should have already KNOWN to have gotten her a gift. I guess... I wasn't planning to spend Christmas alone with her.

Wait...

Christmas...

Alone...

With Naoto...

Without Nanako home...

Or Uncle...

Oh my god… I can't do this... I can't, I can't, I can't! I'm going to be alone with Naoto...

In a house...

Without an adult figure in the premises…

This is weird... I'm both nervous and excited for tomorrow all of a sudden. I mean— of course nothings going to happen… or well, I don't think so. I doubt anything will… but still. The thought still has me excited for some reason. I have a feeling this is going to be a memorial Christmas for me.

Okay then... I decided that I'd wake up early tomorrow and continue the search for Naoto's perfect gift. Hopefully I'll have more luck then.

* * *

Ooooohooooo~ will Yu ever find the perfect gift for Naoto? Will his first christmas in Inaba be as exciting as it seems. Will he score~? (Teddie's words, not mine ;D)

Find out in the next chapter of "The Christmas Date"

-Carmen 33


End file.
